


Love Or Dreams

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL





	1. Chapter 1

**Sohee's POV**

Today is the first day of school! And OBVIOUSLY I have to look good every day and I always spend much time in getting ready. But I was never late for school.

 

I got to school and saw my friends Go Eunbyeol and the always Class President Kim Junmyeon. We spent the time chatting before the bell rings. As the bell rang the teacher brought in a new student. He looked like an introvert because he was walking with his head down.

 

"Everyone, we have a new student his name is Kim Myungsoo. Myungsoo-ssi please introduce yourself." The teacher asked him to introduce his self. He looked very nervous when he was asked to introduce his self.

 

"My name is Kim Myungsoo. Please take care of me." He said while he had his head down. He looks like a person with only a few confidence about himself.

 

"Myungsoo, why don't you sit beside the Class President over there and he can tour you around the campus so you can be familiar with it." He was directed to Junmyeon or as I call him Mr. Pres.

 

"Hi, My name is Junmyeon. I hope you can enjoy your stay in this school." Junmyeon is always the Mr. Nice guy that's why he was always elected. The new kid just gave him a nod.

 

At recess time, Junmyeon toured Myungsoo at the whole campus. And I thought that would just end there.

 

"Do you want to join us for lunch? Don't worry my friends are nice. They don't bite." Why does Kim Junmyeon have to be an angel all the time?! "Sohee, is it okay for him to join us?"

 

"Well, if he can handle my attitude." I joked. And Jokes are half meant you know.

 

"Don't worry Sohee is nice. Right Sohee?" He looked at me as if he's signaling me to be good to the new guy.  I just rolled my eyes.

 

I'm nice to the people who are nice to me. But I can be slight of a bitch  if they are also bitchy to me.

 

We sat together but he has not said a single word the whole time. It was frustrating. How can he manage to stay quiet the whole time?

 

He was like this the whole week? Amazing.

 

The worst part is that it's just the first week of school and we have a group project and Mr. Pres invited him to join our group because he does not have friends yet. He was just quiet the whole time we were talking about the project we had to make. He just kept on nodding when he was asked.

 

"Why don't we work after class?" I suggested.

 

"I'm sorry Sohee-ya, you know I have to go to the academy later. As much as I want to I can only spend a few minutes after class" Eunbyeol said.

 

"Junmyeon, don't tell me you have something to do later?" I was hoping he did not have anything to do. But he gave me an apologetic smile. "So don't tell me that smile means you already have something to do?"

 

"Sorry Sohee I have a competition to attend to today and I will also not be here tomorrow." I just let out a sigh.

 

"Ok so me and Myungsoo will work on it first? And you'll just add more details the following days" I said while clenching my fist. The new guy already has a bad first impression and now I need to work alone with him.

 

After class we started to work on the project. At least he was good with tools but we haven't spoke to each other while working. But at least we had progress and Junmyeon and Eunbyeol need to add just a few details to the project.

 

After doing the project, we rode the same bus.  The bus had only a few vacant seats. I found a seat for 2 people. "Do you want to sit here?" I pointed at the seat beside me.

 

"No thanks" He just stood up and did not sit beside me. Well I was just being kind even if I also did not want to sit with him.

 

**Myungsoo's POV**

I just transferred to a new school. This is the first school I entered in Seoul. I was in Busan the whole time until my parents decided to move to Seoul.

 

I'm not used to this kind of environment yet. Good thing the president was very nice and accommodating unlike his best friend.

 

I could not yet get used to the school life here. Because it's very different from the schools I entered in Busan. But I'm sure I'll get along with the rest of my classmates in a few days. Well except from Sohee.

 

But the bad news is I am in a group with her. And worst I had to work with her after classes. I did not know what to say because I don't like her attitude from the very first moment I met her.

 

I just worked quietly and did it quickly to lessen the time I have to spend with her.

 

I rode the same bus going home. She offered a seat beside her but I rejected because I find it awkward sitting near her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sohee's POV**  
I continued doing the project with Junmyeon, Eunbyeol and Myungsoo. After finishing the project, the 4 of us went out to eat. At first Myungsoo did not like to join us but Junmyeon insisted. At this rate Junmyeon needs to run for President of the nation and not Class President

The cafe we ate at suddenly played a Red Velvet song. Oh no not again Junmyeon gave me a mysterious smile. Actually Junmyeon is a big fan of Red Velvet and whenever he hears their song he starts to dance.

He started dancing to Russian Roulette with a poker face which made it more funny. Me and Eunbyeol hid our faces out of embarrassment. When I peeked, I was shocked that Myungsoo was actually enjoying Junmyeon's performance. He was actually laughing and clapping. And Eunbyeol saw it too.

"Wait I'm not hallucinating right? Myungsoo is actually laughing at your hideous performance?" Eunbyeol's eyes widened seeing him laugh.

"Congrats Kim Junmyeon, your fanboying can actually lead to something nice" I joked.

"Guys it'a getting late let's pack up." Eunbyeol looked at her phone and checked the time.

We spent the whole time just chatting laughing until it became late.

"Sohee how will you go home? You said your chauffeur is sick and took a break first. And you hate riding the bus at night because there are weird people. Want to ride with me?" Junmyeon said. I really hate buses at night because one time I rode the bus, and there was a drunk man when I rode there.

"Don't worry, Myungsoo takes the same route with me. And besides you would go far to bring me home." I did not want to but I just don't want to be a bother to Junmyeon.

When we rode the bus, I did not offer Myungsoo a seat anymore so he just stood again even if the bus was shaky. Then suddenly a drunk man rode the bus I was very scared. "Myungsoo can you please sit beside me?" I was very scared. He looked at me and I pointed at the man. Then he sat beside me. "I know it's awkward but I have a phobia riding with drunk men."

It was very awkward sitting with him because our attitudes do not match with each other. "Do you want me to walk you home? Since you're scared" he offered.

"It's okay don't worry." I said. I did not want to walk with him because it was already awkward inside the bus. It would be more awkward walking home.

When I arrived in school, we submitted the project we made and had the perfect score. We all did a high-five. Myungsoo was flustered when I gave him a high-five.

A week has passed and my chauffeur has not yet returned. I planned to go home early since I do not like riding the bus at night. But I got too carried away in dancing in the school practice room. When I looked outside it was really dark. I walked outside room and saw a practice room with lights open. When I peeked who was inside, it was Kim Myungsoo. He was playing a guitar while singing.

I think he saw me peeking while he was playing. He stopped playing and went out the room. "Sorry I did not mean to..." I said.

"No. It's okay. I was about to go home too." He smiled. "By the way, why are still here? I thought you hate riding the bus at night."

"Well... I lost track of time while practicing for my audition" I explained. "Wait are you going to ride the bus? Can you sit near?" I feel embarrassed asking him.

"Don't worry. I'll sit near." He assured me. He can actually be nice too.

We continued the conversation inside the bus. I realized that this is our first conversation. "Uhm... Audition for what?" He asked.

"Well, I want to become an idol" he looked clue-less about idols. "You know the people who sing and dance. The ones you watch in TV." I explained. He still looks confused. "Like EXO, Red Velvet, Girls Generation etc."

"Who are they?" He asked. This is the first time I saw someone who was clueless about idols.

"EXO is the biggest K-pop group in history with 23 daesangs . Red Velvet and Girl's Generation are the queens of K-pop. Red Velvet sang the song which Junmyeon danced before." I explained.

"Oh those are idols. The one who wears shiny clothing" He said.

"Well if that's how you put it... Then yes." I said. "I saw you earlier, why don't you want to join the band club? I heard they need members."

"Well... I do not have the confidence to do so." He started to put his head down.

"You sound good. I think you'll pass. I'm not promoting the club or anything but I just want you to try."

"I'll think about it." That ended our first conversation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **Myungsoo's POV**  
After doing the finishing touches for the project they invited me to eat with them. We ate at a small cafe. We just chatted about little things.

Junmyeon suddenly danced. I think that the song that was playing is his favorite song. Its too hilarious because he was dancing with a poker face.

I think he does is a lot. We passed the group project and got a perfect score.

Having a high-five with Sohee was awkward. I don't know why.

I decided to roam around the campus after school by myself on my second week in school. I saw a vacant practice room and there was a guitar there. It's been so long since I've played guitar. I was too busy because of the move.

I got too carried away in playing the guitar. I did not know it was late. I suddenly saw someone who was peeking. It was Sohee, so I went out. I remembered her chauffeur was not there so I told her to ride the bus at home. Because she has a phobia with drunk men riding the bus.

We had a conversation. She wanted to become an idol. I actually do not have knowledge about idols. Because I do not watch tv a lot.

She encouraged me to join the band club. I was actually thinking about joining it but I'm still scared.

Maybe I'll give it a shot.


End file.
